Heart of the North: Lemons
by SailorStar9
Summary: A two shot lemon for my 'Heart of the North' fic; for all adult readers out there, this is my first 'Heart of the North' offshoot lemon. Sit back and enjoy. Warning: This contains SMUT. Any minor readers, please back out NOW!


SailorStar9: When I told Angel of Courage that I wanted to do a two shot lemon for my 'Heart of the North' fic, I wasn't kidding. So, I _finally_ got my guts down to get this first one out. Well, to be honest, I haven't wrote a lemon in a while, so I'm a little rusty. Now, without further ado, for all adult readers out there, this is my first 'Heart of the North' offshoot lemon. Sit back and enjoy.

Warning: This contains SMUT. Any minor readers, please back out NOW!

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or One Piece, the only thing I own is this pairing.

Timeline: Punk Hazard Arc, somewhere in Chapter 3 before Smoker comes

* * *

"How's the relapse prevention medication coming on?" Law asked, placing a tea cup of tea on Amy's beverage coaster.

"I hit a dead block." Amy admitted.

"Need help?" Law offered, putting his fur hat aside.

"A warm shower would probably reset my brain." Amy stretched. "Join me?" her eye twinkled.

"Thought you'd never asked." Law smirked.

* * *

Amy let out a satisfied hum, her muscles relaxing under the spray of warm water. "You're getting rather frisky lately." she teased her taller lover, his left arm was secured around her waist, his right hand cupping her breast, massaging it. "Law..." she hitched a breath, her nipple hardening under the pirate surgeon's administrations.

"Amy-ya..." Law mumbled against her shoulder, suckling the skin.

"More..." Amy whined, arching her back into her lover's toned chest.

"Then, let's continue this on the bed, Amy-ya." Law smirked.

"Agreed." Amy panted. "Ah!" her voice went a pitch higher when Law pinched her nipple.

* * *

"You have no idea how tantalizing you look right now, Amy-ya." Law muttered, crawling over his nude girlfriend. Using his weight to pin her to the bed, his mouth latched onto her nipple as his hand worked the other breast.

Amy's moans grew louder as Law continued to ravish her body, her legs parting to accommodate her lover. "Law, not down..." she protested weakly, feeling Law's lips travel down her body. "Ah!" she let out a shriek when Law pressed a finger on her clit. "Oh god!" her back arched off the bed, Law thrust a tattooed finger into her vagina. "So good..." she hummed, as Law made love to her with his finger.

Resting his head on a popped up elbow, Law watched with lustful eyes as the woman underneath him unraveled in the sheer pleasure of his administrations. The pirate surgeon made a mental note to thank Sachi and Penguin for doping him to that brothel back on Paradise when he hit his 21st birthday; at that time he hadn't been very happy he found out he was being set up by his two crew-mates and had punished them accordingly by practicing his 'Mes' tech on them. But right now, the smirking pirate thought, if not for the 'experience' at the brothel, he would not have learnt the techniques to properly pleasure a female.

"Law, please!" Amy begged, the older male's fingers were wrecking havoc on her senses as they assaulted her clitoris and G-spot simultaneously. "No more... I can bare no more..."

"And here I thought you could last longer." Law tsked, removing his finger which was soaked in her love juices as Amy came down from her climax. "Suck, Amy-ya." he pressed the finger to her lips.

Amy obliged and opened her lips, sucking on the appendage like a lollipop. She bit back a low moan when Law refocused his attention on her breasts, her nipples pebbling due to his light nips. "Law, no more..." she whined. "Please..."

"Please what, Amy-ya?" Law teased.

"I want you..." Amy mumbled. "In me..."

"Seeing how this is your first time, Amy-ya." Law kissed her briefly. "I'll be slow. Scary cat." he smirked, noticing Amy's apprehensive expression as she watched him settle himself between her legs.

"Can you blame me?" Amy asked.

"As I promised, Amy-ya." Law took her into his arms, the tip of his straining erection was pressing against her labia lips. "I'll be slow." sinking his hips onto the bed, he carefully eased himself into her and broke through her hymen with one stroke.

"Yes..." Amy threw her head back, hissing in pleasure once the pain of her maidenhead being torn faded. "Law, so deep..."

"Tight.." Law grunted, pinning Amy on the bed, both lovers were now connected together. He pulled out slightly and thrust back in, earning a pleasured moan from the woman underneath.

As Amy grew wetter, her vaginal walls stretching to accommodate Law's thick member, Law started to rock back and forth, his cock sliding easily inside Amy's sheath. Getting a better rhythm, Law started to fuck Amy faster as his lover pushed her own hips into him, bringing their flesh colliding together and sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies. Hearing Amy's wild cries of passion, Law then changed his thrusting speed, focusing on short, sharp thrusts into her; wanting her to explode while his cock was still buried inside her. He didn't have to wait long, it being Amy's first time, she climaxed with one loud throaty scream of ecstasy, her large orgasm taking full effect and her body buckled under the pure unadulterated pleasure.

"Amy-ya..." Law groaned, pulling his softening cock out of her. "That was..."

"Wow." Amy agreed, getting her breath back. "Sleep." she kissed his nose, the older pirate's gray eyes were drooping shut.

"Hm..." Law mumbled, pulling his partner flush against his chest as he dropped off to sleep.

Amy pressed her back against her lover's body and let his slow breathing lure her to sleep.

* * *

SailorStar9: Not my best lemon, but it'll do for now, read and review.


End file.
